This invention relates to cookware, and more particularly to an egg pan having individual egg bowls and a built in water reservoir adjacent to the egg bowls. The prior art is replete with egg pans and egg poachers having individual egg bowls or egg cups. Some of them comprise numerous removable parts, making it cumbersome to use and difficult to clean. Others, while comprising one-piece pans with egg cups embedded into them, do not differ substantially from flat bottom egg pans in cooking performance.
What is need is an egg pan that is not only simple and easy to clean, but also allows a user without extraordinary cooking skills to cook perfect eggs every time.